Les trois du trio d'or
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Séparés, ils ne sont qu'un garçon dans un placard, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout et un sixième frère. Mais ensemble, même si le monde s'écroule et qu'il n'en reste plus rien, ils sont le trio d'or. OS


_Résumé : Séparés, ils ne sont qu'un garçon dans un placard, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout et un sixième frère. Mais ensemble, même si le monde s'écroule et qu'il n'en reste plus rien, ils sont le trio d'or._

_NDA : Nous sommes en période de fête, envahis par des films de Noël niais et dégoulinants de guimauves et de happy end capillotractés... C'est sans doute pourquoi, à cette occasion, ma beta a choisi de corriger ce texte moyennement joyeux pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !  
_

_Bonne lecture_

_Sekai._

* * *

Les trois du trio d'or

Il n'avait jamais été un enfant ayant peur du monstre dans le placard.

C'était lui qui y avait grandi, entouré de quelques araignées, de poussière et d'obscurité, nourri par du mépris et du dégoût, à peine regardé.

Ou peut-être que Harry avait peur du monstre dans le placard, de ce qu'il était devenu ou de ce qu'il pourrait être à l'avenir si on le laissait là toute sa vie. Si les gens avaient peur du monstre dans le placard, c'est peut-être parce qu'il pouvait agir comme un monstre, qu'il pouvait se défendre, qu'il pouvait se venger.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas être quelqu'un comme ça. Il ne voulait pas faire peur, il ne voulait pas faire mal...

Alors le garçon du placard avait grandi silencieusement. Il était devenu Celui-qui-avait-survécu, on l'avait regardé, on l'avait nourri d'admiration et de sympathie, on l'avait mis dans un grand château avec des amis.

Harry aurait pu croire que c'était là sa place, mais les monstres du placard ne deviennent jamais vraiment des héros, tous les contes le disent. Alors Celui-qui-avait-survécu devient l'Héritier du Serpent, il devint le Tricheur, et à la fin, il devint l'Élu.

Qu'est-ce qu'un Élu, au fond, à part un garçon détenant le pouvoir de choisir entre condamner et sauver le monde ?

Pourquoi devait-il croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le monstre, alors que c'était lui qui avait vécu dans le placard ? Et pourquoi Harry aurait dû sauver le monde ? Au nom de quoi ?

Harry n'était pas un héros, il l'avait compris, il l'avait accepté.

C'est pourquoi il prit les trésors que le château lui avait offerts, les cacha dans son placard et en ferma précautionneusement la clé pour les protéger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détruisit le monde sans que le garçon du placard ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

Il n'écouta pas les cris, il ne regarda pas les pleurs. Ses deux trésors étaient à l'abri, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut fini de briser le monde, Harry sortit de son placard et alla vers lui. De deux monstres, celui qui se cache dans l'ombre des chambres d'enfants est toujours le plus fort, alors le garçon gagna contre le Seigneur. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte à ses trésors et les garda avec lui en allant découvrir le monde qui n'était plus.

Il ne pleura pas sa perte.

Harry était un monstre.

Il n'en avait plus peur.

.

Depuis toujours, elle avait cherché à comprendre.

Pourquoi, comment, dans quel but et pour qui les choses fonctionnaient ou non, Hermione voulait toujours savoir et posait des questions en permanence. Elle voulait aller plus loin que les simples et courtes réponses de ses parents et professeurs, donc dès qu'elle put, elle commença à lire des livres, de toutes sortes, pour aller toujours plus loin.

Mais parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, on la trouvait arrogante, marginale. Au fond, elle ressentait aussi cet écart entre elle et les autres enfants.

Elle avait onze ans quand elle comprit d'où venait cette différence : elle reçut une jolie enveloppe portée par un hibou. Elle découvrit alors l'existence de la magie, qu'elle était une sorcière et que, bientôt, elle irait dans une école spéciale.

Elle crut avoir trouvé sa voie par cette lettre.

Cependant, les choses ne sont jamais aussi belles qu'elles en ont l'air, et Hermione fut encore mise à l'écart, là-bas. On la trouvait toujours arrogante et impertinente, l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout... Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là : même son sang et sa famille étaient moqués et méprisés.

Elle avait presque perdu espoir quand cette logique bascula : deux garçons lui sauvèrent la vie et ils devinrent amis. Meilleurs amis, même.

À partir de là, tout changea à ses yeux : elle devint la bonne personne à la bonne place. Malgré cela elle s'entêta à continuer de réfléchir, à continuer de chercher à comprendre, même dans un monde comme celui des sorciers où la logique avait si peu d'importance. Elle lisait, toujours plus, posant des questions et cherchant les réponses sans jamais en être rassasiée.

Jusqu'à ce que Harry se perde.

Elle avait compris tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle savait ce qui avait déréglé sa raison, elle pouvait énumérer tous les facteurs explicatifs qui avaient causé sa folie.

Mais aucune compréhension ne parvint à le sauver, aucune de ses larmes non plus.

Harry se retira du monde sorcier. Il les emprisonna, Ron et elle, dans un endroit sombre et fermé où il les garda cloisonnés pendant des mois. Il leur promit protection et amour, il tenta de combler tous leurs besoins sans les laisser sortir... Et pendant ce temps, Voldemort détruisit le monde.

À quoi sert de lire des livres quand on ne peut pas sauver son meilleur ami ?

Ce jour-là, Hermione renonça à comprendre, à réfléchir. Elle ferma enfin la bouche pour ne plus faire la morale, elle ferma enfin les yeux pour ne plus jamais pleurer.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et lui jura de ne jamais le quitter.

.

Il n'était que le sixième fils d'une famille ayant plus de place que de temps.

Ses grands frères étaient plus beaux, plus forts, plus intelligents, plus drôles que lui… Et lui n'avait même pas le mérite d'être le benjamin car il avait aussi une petite sœur plus jeune, qui réclamait et obtenait plus d'attention de sa mère.

Ron était un garçon de l'ombre, un enfant dont on ne parle pas, ou peu, que l'on finit par oublier dans tous les cas. Un enfant qui avait peur des monstres que ses frères mettaient dans ses bras.

Comme ses frères il avait reçu la lettre, comme ses frères il était devenu un lion, mais contrairement à eux, Ron trouva Harry.

Ce ne fut pas facile tous les jours, loin de là. Il était compliqué pour Ron de faire le tri entre les différentes émotions que lui inspirait son amitié avec Harry et Hermione, entre jalousie, admiration, amitié et honte. Mais il fit de son mieux, il affronta les adversaires et aida aux combats. Il consola Harry quand il allait mal et s'excusa quand la jalousie prenait le dessus.

Malgré tous ses défauts, Ron avait pensé qu'il avait fait son maximum pour mériter sa place aux côtés de la fille la plus intelligente et le garçon le plus fort de sa génération.

Alors quand Harry perdit les pédales, comment aurait-il pu accepter de quitter cette place si chèrement gagnée ?

Il avait affronté des araignées monstrueuses, pour lui, il avait même frôlé la mort. Mais il aurait abandonné sa famille, trahi son pays, oublié sa morale si Harry lui avait demandé.

Ron aurait subi des coups et des insultes sans se défendre, mais Harry n'avait que des caresses pour eux. Il les appelait « trésors » et voulait les protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors Ron ne se débattit pas quand Harry les enferma, il ne lui en voulut même pas. Il s'installa et attendit, ayant abandonné sa famille, trahi son pays et oublié sa morale pour le bien de son meilleur ami. Il prit soin de Hermione quand elle avait peur et de Harry quand il se violentait. Ron garda sa place à leurs côtés.

Il était toujours le sixième frère, mais il n'était plus un enfant invisible.

Le trésor de Harry, le jour où il sortit du « placard » où il avait accepté d'être enfermé, ne pleura pas la fin du monde qu'il connaissait, ni la perte des gens qu'il aimait. Malgré sa tristesse, il rassura Harry car son amitié était toujours aussi forte et il soutint Hermione car elle était tout aussi importante.

Sa jalousie s'était éteinte et il n'avait plus honte de lui-même.

Il n'avait plus de raison de se sentir inférieur à quiconque, ça ne rimait plus à rien. Il avait compris que ça ne lui apporterait rien d'être comme eux, puisqu'ils étaient déjà là. Ils étaient un tout, chacun avait son rôle et son utilité pour les faire tenir en un groupe uni.

Leur union était tout ce qu'il leur restait. Parce que seuls, ils n'étaient qu'un garçon dans un placard, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout et un sixième frère. Séparés, ils ne valaient pas grand-chose.

Mais ensemble, ils étaient le trio d'or.

FIN


End file.
